Drabble chaos
by kittylover05
Summary: My insanity trash can. You can empty yours as a suggestion too. Now playing: A whole bunch of weird into 700 plus words. Also, if you have a suggestion, leave a review.
1. Cookie crunched

**Sup peeps, i decided to write some random drabbles to clear my head.**

 **Unknown- screw this Known voice: Which means more madness. Wait did you just promote me.**

 **Me; Yep, you deserve it dude, figment of my imagination or not, you deal with my insanity every day.**

 **Known voice; You're saying that because you realized by the quiz way, that you have Bipolar disorder.**

 **Me; Well, everyone knows i have mood swings, but being bipolar only means more chaos, which means more fun... for me and the readers that is.**

 **Now i would like to introduce you to my dear friend THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **He would like to say that i do not own DP... If i did it would be complete chaos.**

Danny came down the stairs for breakfast and raised a brow at what he saw, his own sister wrestling a giant pancake.

'' I won't even ask... '' He muttered under his breath pulling out the Fenton- food- purifier, cortesy of Jack Fenton of course, and sucked the pancake through the thermos like but not quite device.

'' Phew, thank you little brother, i forgot my purifier and got into a wrestling match with a cookie and a pancake. '' Jazz or Jasmine Fenton, a tall read head with a soft spot for her headband, books, grades and little brother sighed relaxing a little in the chair she sat down in.

'' What happened to the cookie. '' The halfa asked both jokingly and seriously at the same time.

'' Curiosity killed the cat. '' The teal eyed grinning big sister awnsered.

'' Hardy Har, Har. '' Danny deadpanned, thinking that he should get a day off of training Jazz in the art of witty banter.

'' You can't deny it did, little bro, even if it is only halfway. '' Jazz said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

'' First, dear sister of mine, i'm not a cat. If i was i wouldn't be preaching to a certain fruitloop to get one. Second, it wasn't curiosity, it was an on and off button. Third, the button worked with my lack of common sense at the moment. ''

The now grinning ghost boy ate his breakfast... uh, fast and went to get a glass of water.

'' Hey, Danny get me some milk please. '' Jazz who decided to play on her brother's nerves for the day shouted _Innocently._ She snickered quietly remembering the death of Cookie Crunch, as he had called himself

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jazz opened the fridge and groaned, a cookie wearing a villanous cape and expression glaring at her before jumping on her shouting._

 _'' I AM COOKIE CRUNCH, YOU SHALL NOT EAT MY INNOCENT BROTHERS OF DELICIOUS VITAMINS, CALORIES, MAGNESIUM AND FAT! ''_

 _At least he's fighting for a somewhat good reason._ _Jazz thought before gripping her pocket were her purifier- was nowhere to be found. Oh, boy, that was not good by any detenition of the word. She did the only thing she could right now and pulled out a fork and knife with a hopefully confident face._

 _'' NOOOO, EAT ME INSTEAD! '' A mashed potato by the name of Carl cried in distress._

 _'' I am sorry, but you're attacking me mister Crunch, step back before there's nothing but crumbles left of you. '' Jazz said trying to be polite._

 _'' IF THAT IS SO EAT ME, BUT LEAVE MY FELLOW FOOD INGREDIANTS AND OUR RACE ALONE! '' Cookie yelled in distress._

 _Jazz looked sadly at the cookie in front of her._

 _'' You sure... '' She began when Cookie suddently said, or yelled i guess '' TAKE ME NOW, I CHEATED ON APPLE WITH FIGGY AND I CAN'T TAKE THE GUILT ANYMORE! IF I DIED THEY WOULD BE HAPPY, PLEASE MISS, I SWEAR I'M TASTY, I HAVE PEANUT BUTTER INSIDE ME, LOOK AT MY CHOCOLATE CHIPS, I AM TASTY AND I WANT TO BE EATEN RIGHT NOW! ''_

 _'' Uhh, ok... i guess. '' Jazz replied startled. Then she proceeded to eat Cookie Crunch._

 _'' NOOOOO, MY BEST FRIEND... . YOU ATE HIM YOU MONSTER! ''_

 _The pancake Pan yelled before jumping at Jazz to avenge his fallen comrade._

Yeah, maybe she forgot to mention to Danny the milk was alive... meh, she could deal with him.

'' JAZZ, YOU COWARD! NEXT TIME YOU'RE THIRSTY DRINK WATER... OR WARN ME THAT THE MILK CAME TO LIFE! '' Yep, he figured it out.

Yeah, just a normal morning in the Fenton household.

 **Known voice:**

 **She's gone for now peeps, but i'm still here so i have to do the outro.**

 **Also, if you want leave a suggestion in the reviews, Kitten here would like to turn whatever crazy idea you have into somewhat reality.**

 **Known voice * man this feels awesome * out!**


	2. Crossover idea part 1

**Sup, i recently got into Phoenix wright, all i have to say.**

 **I don't own Phoenix Wright, Danny Phantom or premission to travel into their worlds like here. Also, Miles is still a procecutor. A fair one this time, but still a procecutor.**

Danny Phantom, a snow white haired poison green eyed halfa stood in the loby of a defence room.

 _' I didn't do it! This lawer Clockwork told me about better be here soon... '_ He thought just as a Blue eyed brunette teen crashed right into him.

'' Oops, sorry man, total accident. '' She said grinning apoligaticlly a guy stood behind her blinking at me.

'' That's cool, i'm waiting for my lawyer, any cance you've seen them. '' I sighed already knowing the answer.

'' Yeah, in the mirror. '' The brunette smiled brightly.

Danny raised a brow, no way a teen can be a defence lawyer right.

'' Okay, i know what you're thinking, yes, i'm your lawyer, yes i'm a teen and yes i am goddamn hot. '' She smirked a little as the guy muttered. ' Couldn't the guy choose someone not bipolar and insane... '

'' Oookay, who's grouchy over there... '' Danny questioned the Girl.

'' Oh, that's Voice. Last name only, though. '' She answered.

'' Weird name, what about you. '' The Halfa questioned still slightly unnerved his lawyer is a teen.

'' Oh, call me Five, i'm okie with just that. '' The now identified Five smiled once again. ' _Dosen't it hurt her to smile so much. '_

'' Okay, time to see the prosecutor, i need to know who i'll be fighting against for your sake. '' Five suddently narrowed her eyes and finally became a little more serious.

Finally a guy with count-ish clothing, gray eyes and hair and a little frown walked up to them and raised a brow at Five.

'' Holly You! I'll fangirl over there! '' Five hypervented a little before walking to a far off corner to, as Miles guessed to eighter get somewhere for him to write an autograph, or to cry because she already thought she was defeated.

 _' Why did i decide to be a procecutor. AGAIN. '_ His frown deepened as he looked towards the defendant, mister Phantom.

'' I am the procecutor, but i will try to keep in mind you may not be guilty, ok. '' Edgeworth said trying to be both cautious and comforting.

'' Okay, mister. '' The Halfa slowly answered feeling a tiny bit better from the unexpected turn.

'' Okie, i'm back, why didn't my dead employer tell me you exist here! '' Five came back from the corner she was in and started to hug Edgeworth like it's the end of the world tomorrow.

'' The hell, why are you hugging me Lady! We're on oposite sides! '' Miles said seriously confused and creeped out.

'' You see, in my dimension i can practically control your fate, you're a show, Defendant Danny, and you Mister Edgeworth, have two goddamn video games just for you. Phoenix has basically the rest with a few exceptions. Oh, and you may be my favorite attorney out of all of them. Although Phoenix is awesome grrrrrrrrr... i can't choose! '' Five freaked out and Miles Edgeworth realized why the girl left before. She was trying to not invade his personal space... too much.

'' Uh, that's pretty flattering, but the trial will begin shortly, we must go now, i look towards seeing you in action. We never got the victim's name, do you suppose it's someone close to us? '' He said and then whispered the last part.

'' Uh, okay let's go! Maybe, but it might be someone you know, what if it's Phoenix, it might happen. '' Five said in the same style. Thinking about it, she never did have the victim's name.

She gave a breath and started thinking about how she won her attorney badge for real.

 _FLASHBACK._

'' _So, mister Payne, i hope that now you'll admit that your witnest's testimony is LADEN with holes! '' Five said semi seriously._

 _'' WHAT! I... NO... T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE! '' mister Payne stutter- shouted_

 _'' The only mistake here Winston, is arresting an inoccent protestor, and her eleven year old child! '' The Judge said to mister Payne._

 _The protestor tipped her fedora at Five._

She also thought about the messy autopsy report and what it could mean...

 **Hai, who do you think is this ' mysterious ' Five. Don't sue me, i'm not an attorney.**

 **KittyLover05 out!**


	3. CATS AND 4TH WALL

**Sup! I'm not dead. Anyways, someone requested DP meeting Butch Hartman... brilliant! Now read this piece of poop my brain produced at 9 PM. Also i don't own anything except my writing skills and the plot. And Known voice, but who cares about him!**

 **Known voice: HEY!**

 **Wait, did you guys hear something, i didn't... Oh well, read on.**

'' So you're telling me i'm basically a cartoon character in another universe! '' A certain Halfa with snow white hair and glowing green eyes asked his somewhat mentor.

'' Daniel... Do you know what multiple worlds interpretation is. '' Said mentor didn't even phrase it as a question. Maybe because he already knew the answer.

'' No, but i think it has something to do with universes and reality right? '' Danny Phantom questioned/ theorized.

'' Yes, you see it goes like this: As you wait for each possible future to happen, it already exsists. '' The now elder explained.

'' ...It's true isn't it... That also explains- '' Danny began but got cut off.

 **'' Moi? Yup, if this creator guy wanted to, i would be out in a second. '' * Growling and punching* '' That would have saved work... * pant* *pant* That i had to do in the past two years! ''**

Speak of the devil... **and he doth whine till you get him out.** Shush, forth wall breaking is my job. _You sure, then you have to either pay for it, or fix it._ Excuse me, i have narrating to do. ... Fine continue, i have to deal with an eye problem...

Where was i? Oh yeah, * clears troath *.

Danny winced from the reminder that you- know- who still exsists. No, not Voldemort, he's dead, the other you- know- who.

'' Let's save time here and explain to the confused people reading this why i brought this up. '' The master of all time, good looks and fourth wall breaking grinned for the camera while our poor halfa stood there confused.

'' If Butch Hartman didn't create Danny Phantom, AKA your show, we wouldn't even exist. In fact, Dan still exsists only because there's a chance the show might come back, and the fans demand more of him. '' Clockwork casually said reading a book '' In search of Shrodinger's cat '' while simply creating a portal to outside the forth wall.

'' Also Daniel, if you see a black cat with equations on the fur, bring it here, i lost it. '' The master of all joykill * who here wants more fuel to the school reminders. * said pointing towards the portal.

After Danny left, Clockwork snickered while shaking his head. '' Well, now i lost both my cats. '' He looked towards to the viewers and simply said. '' Well, are you gonna sit there looking at me or are you going to join Daniel. ''

LINEBREAK.

Meanwhile Danny still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that the guy in front of him who just jaw-dropped controls him entire exsistence.

'' I must be having a very vivid dream due to fans begging me to bring the show back... '' Hartman muttered under his nose.

'' Nope, Clockwork just sent me here, no idea why. Also just a question... THE HELL DID YOU CREATE DAN! ''

 _At that moment Butch knew, he screwed up._

 ** _THE END!_**


	4. PW CROSSOVER TWO

**Sup! I am not dead.**

 **Known voice: Unfortunatly...**

 **Shut up and let me create this masterpiece of weirdness.**

 **KittyLover05 out!**

Danny had no idea what lead to him getting tangled with the wrong guy, litteraly.

'' Any ideas on who might have done it, you are a prosecutor you have to know. '' He asked Miles Edgeworth, a famous prosecutor.

'' ... Might be the writer. '' Said guy replied. Yes, you see, Miles's deduction skills have honed on weirdness detection, an aura that the elusive 14 year old author always seemed to carry.

'' OBJECTION, it can't be her, wouldn't she have to warn the viewers about the crossoverish type of thing this is. '' Our Raven haired halfa deadpanned.

'' Oh really, let me remind you how we ended up like this. '' The Demon ( Not really. ) Prosecutor deadpanned as well.

FLASHBACK.

Danny was currently walking down a road in Japanifornia for his visit with one of the most awesome, yet underrated Video game universes: The Phoenix Wright series... Also, a ghost named Mia warned about a ' She demon thorn in the side ' Coming there to kill off Phoenix Wright himself.

And then he triped on a turtle with an attorney's badge, fell on a booth of skateboards, skated down the road into a certain hankerchief- thingy wearing guy, accedentaly knocked over the hoodies of three girls with red, blond and brunette hair respectivly ( i forgot how to spell this.) got hit in the fave with a yo-yo and a stick, heard the maniaical laugh of a guy ( or not ) proclaiming how he, ZIM, shall take over the world, passed a bow with beaver teeth and finally stopped slamming facefirst into a wall.

Yeeah, worst, week, ever.

'' Owww, my everything... '' The Halfa groaned feeling crushed under the weight of the older man on top of him.

'' This is the weirest thing happened to me all week, after the trial that is. ''

'' I still can't believe The killer was actually the victim. '' Danny deadpanned again.

'' I dressed Wright in one of my costumes for revenge after that, and he had to wear it all week, including getting laughed at by the judge, my sister, and his partners. '' Edgeworth smirked remembering the week and snickering mentally.

'' Wow, i guess you DO need to compensate for the lost teenhood. '' Danny smirked as well at the image in his head, AKA Phoenix Wright dressed in a red suit, with that thingy Edgey always wears around his neck.

'' Am i interupting something, that i hope i am. '' The scariest thing both of them had seen stood in front of them... The Dreaded, The Feared, The Loathed... * Shrudders * D- Dahlia Hawthorne.

'' Hey, aren't you dead! '' Danny exclaimed utterly confused.

'' Aren't you. '' She deadpanned.

'' I... still have no idea. '' The Blue eyed dork managed to reply.

'' ENOUGH! Who sent you here, please don't kill me! '' Miles asked then shielded his face, fearing for his hair... and life.

'' ... I don't know, to be fair, now have any of you seen my Feenie? '' Dahlia said sweetly.

'' You mean the guy you tried to murder and used to hide evidence? '' Danny questioned.

'' Yeah, except i actually love him now, he's so dreamy, smart, kind and - ''

'' Nope never heard of him, also even if i did i wouldn't tell you! '' Edgeworth cut in seeing Wright trough her lies! ( get it! )

'' Okie, i'll tie you up now. '' Dahlia said indifferantly.

'' Well shit! '' Both of them said.

FLASHBACK END.

'' Now do you see, the weirdness points to one person! '' Edgeworth exclaimed after examining everything that happened.

'' OBJECTION! ''

'' Oh no... ''

The author stood in front of them typing the stuff that happened on the keyboard.

'' Hmm, can you describe the things that happened so i can type them. '' She said not stopping typing.

'' ... OH COME ON! YOU DIDN'T EVEN POINT THE FINGER! '' Miles was pissed from not using ' Objetion ' properly.

 **The end, oh by the way, check out this amazing person called Kittalia Phantom, she may write short stories, but they're cool!**

 **Also, did you recognize all the camos.**

 **KittyLover out!**


End file.
